


Единственный дракон

by deva_gor, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не заглядывайте под кровать. А, впрочем, лучше загляните.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единственный дракон

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: ОМП/ОМП (ящерид/человек)  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Единственный дракон"

Вот уже несколько дней Илви не находил себе места: с тех самых пор, когда, решив навести порядок в квартире, нашёл под кроватью  _это_. Старую терранскую книгу с красочными иллюстрациями, несомненно, принадлежавшую его любимому хуманину, его Айрату. С красочными иллюстрациями, местами совсем не художественно украшенными подозрительного вида белёсыми пятнами. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы уяснить их очевидное органическое происхождение: его обожаемый партнёр в отсутствие Илви, по всей видимости, не отказывал себе в некоторого рода интимных шалостях… И всё бы ничего, если не содержание наиболее «засмотренных» картинок: драконы, искусно выполненные, до мелочей прорисованные гигантские легендарные ящеры древней Терры.   
  
В первое мгновение Илви словно окатило кипятком, следом где-то в глубине живота возник островок смертельного холода, стремительно подбирающегося прямо к сердцу, грозя сжать его губительными тисками. Ужасная догадка промелькнула в растерянном сознании: неужели Айрат начал встречаться с ним только потому, что Илви своей перламутровой чешуёй и подвижным хвостом слегка походил на действительных обитателей сокровенных фантазий хуманина? Конечно, разве мог он сам, вполне заурядный ящерид, привлечь внимание яркого, нежного, словно экзотический хрупкий цветок, Айрата?  
  
Илви заворожено перелистывал плотные, слегка шершавые страницы, пожелтевшие от времени. Да, они были прекрасны, эти огромные смертоносные чудовища: горящие огнём глаза, гордо расправленные крылья, гибкие сильные тела, украшенные плотной мерцающей чешуёй…  
  
Илви печально вздохнул и снова перелистнул страницу. Очередной гигантский ящер, казалось, смотрел ему прямо в душу, безжалостно препарируя гордым, презрительным взглядом все страхи своего далёкого собрата, выворачивая наизнанку само его существо, сжимая мощными когтистыми лапами кровоточащее трепещущее сердце. Нет, никогда не сравниться скромному ящериду с этим царственным существом: ну, подумаешь, хвост, чешуя… На этом и заканчиваются все совпадения. Настоящий дракон никогда не был бы ведомым в отношениях. А ведь как гордился всего несколько часов назад несчастный Илви тем, как спокойно и защищённо он чувствует себя рядом со своим хуманином. Как нравилось ему ощущать на себе горячие руки, как уютно было в надёжных объятиях, как правильно принималась в часы близости тяжесть родного тела. И вот сейчас всё, что казалось незыблемым, единственно важным и настоящим, истаивало вокруг замершего в тоске Илви, разбивалось с тонким печальным звоном, утекало водой сквозь пальцы; осыпался песчаный замок его иллюзий.  
  
В янтарных глазах нарисованного дракона, казалось, промелькнула насмешка. Он смеялся над бедным ящеридом, он был уверен в своём превосходстве, он прочно поселился в мечтах Айрата, там, куда глупому несуразному Илви никогда не попасть.  
  
Илви медленно накрыл наглую драконью морду ладонью. Теперь, не видя этого взгляда, полного превосходства, можно было перевести дух и попытаться собраться с мыслями. Проблема оказалась нешуточной, но действительно ли стоило предаваться отчаянию? Да, Илви никогда не тягаться с настоящими драконами, но у него есть одно несомненное весомое преимущество: он существует в реальности, состоя из плоти и крови, а предметам эротических фантазий его несравненного хуманина никогда не сойти со страниц этого древнего фолианта. Впрочем…  
  
Илви решительно захлопнул книгу и, вернув её на прежнее место под кроватью, почти срываясь на бег, устремился в гардеробную. Торопливо срывая с себя лёгкий домашний костюм и чуть не запутавшись в ткани, забыв расстегнуть манжеты рубашки, он, нетерпеливо рыкнув, дёрнул посильнее, приведя вещь в совершенно негодное состояние, и с досадой отшвырнул прилипчивую тряпку в сторону. Прибавив освещения, Илви замер перед большим зеркалом, внимательно рассматривая своё обнажённое тело. Среднего роста, он, как и все ящериды его вида, был худощав, даже суховат, тем не менее, обладая в меру развитыми мышцами, неплохой осанкой и нежной, но довольно прочной мелкой перламутровой чешуёй приятного зеленоватого оттенка, слегка меняющего тон в зависимости от освещения. Илви повернулся боком и нервно взмахнул хвостом. Некстати вспомнилось, какие непристойности, бывало, проделывал с ним распалившийся Айрат, вот не далее как вчера увлечённо и длительно посасывавший и даже покусывавший чувствительный кончик. Взгляд Илви слегка затуманился, а внизу живота разлилось тепло. Хвост снова нервно дёрнулся, ударяясь о зеркало и возвращая ящерида к действительности. Тот развернулся сильнее и постарался как можно детальнее рассмотреть себя со спины. По всему хребту Илви чешуя была более тёмного оттенка, словно провели тонкой кистью. Айрату, кажется, при случае нравилось почёсывать эту полосу.  
  
План действий постепенно прояснялся, и Илви, несмотря на значительное волнение, ощутимо воспрял духом. Осталось проработать детали…  
  
До конца смены оставалось не более получаса, когда комм Айрата подал звуковой сигнал, извещая о принятом сообщении. При виде высветившегося номера замерло сердце: его Илви, наверняка, решил уточнить насчёт ужина. Как-то само собой получилось, что пару раз попробовав стряпню партнёра, ящерид взял готовку на себя. Не сказать, чтобы Айрат в этом вопросе был совсем уж безнадёжен, но весь его кулинарный репертуар, в основном, базировался на полуфабрикатах быстрого приготовления. Тогда как Илви доставлял видимое удовольствие процесс вдумчивого выбора продуктов и последующего их приготовления, в результате чего самые простые овощи и кусок мяса, бывало, превращались в поистине королевское пиршество. На эти мысли желудок предсказуемо отозвался заинтересованным бурчанием, и Айрат с улыбкой нажал на значок сообщения, открывая его.   
  
На экране отразился стилизованный свиток, по которому причудливым шрифтом вились слова, складываясь в рифмованные строки:  
  
Приходи ко мне, рыцарь.  
На кону моё сердце.

                            Дракон.

Если хочешь сразиться,  
Приоткрою я двери хвостом.  
Пол устелен соломой,  
Чтоб не больно упал ты с коня.  
Что мне золота горы,  
Если нету тебя у меня?  
  
Дорогу до дома Айрат не запомнил, очнувшись уже у дверей квартиры. Почему-то открыть дверь и войти было страшно. Несомненно, Илви нашёл неуклюже припрятанную книгу. Что он подумал? Наверняка, от души посмеялся над партнёром-извращенцем, иначе как ещё можно понять то сообщение. Внезапно мелькнула догадка: не обиделся ли любимый? Нет, не может быть. Это же ничего не значит. В действительности Айрат приобрёл злополучную книгу по случаю и собирался как-нибудь подарить её Илви, чтобы вместе читать старинные легенды древней Терры долгими тихими вечерами. Но неожиданно завис сам на первой же картинке. Как и любому мужчине, Айрату никогда не чужды были различные эротические фантазии, случались и до встречи с Илви романы и одноразовый секс с инорасниками, но никогда раньше не представлял он себя раскрытым и беспомощным, распластанным гигантской тушей, стыдно и сладко, почти болезненно наполненным до краёв великолепным монстром. Оргазм тогда нахлынул в рекордные сроки и оказался настолько опустошающим, что Айрат добрые десять минут приходил в себя. Изображение в книге оказалось безнадёжно подпорчено его несдержанностью, и о подобном подарке Илви, разумеется, уже не могло быть и речи. Коварный фолиант пришлось затолкать под кровать, где его, видимо, так некстати и обнаружил ящерид.  
  
Нерешительно потоптавшись под дверью, Айрат со вздохом провернул ключ в замке и шагнул через порог. Коридор квартиры тонул в полутьме, разбавленной дрожащим светом свечей, выстроившихся прямо на полу. Причудливая дорожка привела прямо в спальню, где на глаза неожиданно легла тёмная повязка: Илви притаился в тени у двери в комнату. Заинтригованный, Айрат беспрекословно позволил направлять себя, пока не очутился по ощущениям около кровати. Илви молча подтолкнул его, побуждая лечь, а после руки Айрата неожиданно оказались надёжно зафиксированы у изголовья. Нервно дёрнувшись и замотав головой, он стряхнул с глаз неплотно закреплённую повязку и попытался оглядеться. Взгляд тут же уткнулся в Илви. Да полноте: его ли это ящерид? За плечами Илви раскинулись крепкие кожистые крылья, грудь перетянули широкие ремни, глаза сверкали, словно драгоценные камни. Не дав партнёру опомниться, Илви молниеносно оседлал его бёдра и втянул его в неожиданно властный, жёсткий поцелуй. С тихим животным урчанием ящерид принялся вылизывать и весьма ощутимо покусывать шею и ключицы Айрата, раздирая на нём одежду, не утруждая себя более цивилизованным с ней обращением. Укус, пришедшийся на чувствительный сосок, заставил Айрата болезненно вскрикнуть, однако на его стремительно растущей эрекции это нисколько не отразилось.  
  
Член обдало горячим влажным дыханием, бёдра сами взметнулись вверх в стремлении единения, туда, глубже, в узкое, нежное горло. Однако, Илви не торопился выполнить желания партнёра, действуя сообразно своим планам, вылизывая распластанное под ним тело широкими, почти кошачьими движениями. Айрат заскулил, прося большего, и в то же время ящерид слегка переместился на постели и недвусмысленно надавил коленом, побуждая партнёра раздвинуть ноги. Влажный гибкий язык невесомой лаской пробежался по поджавшимся яичкам и двинулся дальше, в ранее неизведанную область. Айрат с готовностью развёл колени максимально широко и слегка приподнял зад, под который была тут же подсунута небольшая подушка. Тонкие пальцы Илви решительно развели ягодицы, и язык юркой змейкой скользнул вглубь, смачивая, растягивая, дразня, сводя Айрата с ума.   
  
Сейчас с ним не было его милого, робкого, стеснительного Илви. Его подчинял и собирался взять легендарный крылатый ящер, дракон, пришедший из старинных легенд и овладевающий трепещущей жертвой. И первый крик Айрата, исторгнутый слегка грубым проникновением, превратился в стон, стоило члену ящерида с силой пройтись по внутреннему нервному центру, словно первобытный кремень, высекая искры и заставляя всё существо Айрата загораться, подобно костру в ночи, взметая пламя всё выше и выше до вечных звёзд, до самого пика невозврата. Чтобы разлететься взрывом сверхновой и осыпаться на влажные простыни угасающими искрами испытанного наслаждения.  
  
Когда реальность неспешно соткалась вновь, Айрат пошевелил освобождёнными руками и встретился с настороженным взглядом Илви. По всей видимости, тот не был уверен в реакции партнёра на пережитую импровизацию. Но, оказавшись притянутым в крепкие, по-прежнему надёжные объятия хуманина, Илви постепенно расслабился, уютно и привычно устроившись, уложив голову на грудь партнёра и слушая всё ещё слегка учащённые удары любимого сердца. И уже уплывая в сладкую дрёму, услышал:  
  
‒ Мой единственный дракон.


End file.
